starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Yoda
Yoda '''is a legendary Jedi Master and once Grand Master of the Jedi Order. After the rise of the Galactic Empire, he went into hiding. Biography The Old Republic 13. The Ancient Jedi Yoda send Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi to Tython to investigate an occurence of mysterious force waves. He also knew that Qui-Gon would be more then happy to go there to see whether he can find out more about a fellow Jedi Master named Tahl. When they recieved a signal of a beacon he allowed Ki-Adi-Mundi and Yaddle to accompany a Judicial Department detachment to Tython and tells Qui-Gon to travel to Tennaan Outpost to investigate a possible Dark Side presence there. Star Wars - Citadel of the First He send Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker to Ocul to settle a dispute between the native Oculi and a band of pirates led by Brayden Thart. Later, when the two Jedi attempted to contact the Jedi Order, Yoda and Master Windu reacted, but neither side could hear the other side. The Clone Wars '''HotS - Yoda arrived on Kamino to inspect the Clone army that the Cloners had built for the Republic and was impressed after Prime Minister Lama Su presented him with a prime example. Lama Su informed him that 200.000 units were ready for battle and Yoda expressed that they would be needed immediately. He then joined the fleet and jumped to Hyperspace to head to Geonosis. Star Wars - Jada Bariss Star Wars - Jada Bariss: Chapter 1 Grand Master Yoda arrived shortly after the Separatist droids and Geonosian forces rounded up the Jedi that survived the initial battle of the Petranaki Arena. He brought the newly formed Grand Army of the Republic with him to liberate the survivors and ferry them to the battlefield outside the arena. Reign of the Galactic Empire The Death Hand II Yoda appeared in a Force Vision to Jada Bariss when the latter entered the Crystal Cave on Ilum. Yoda recounts of how this is the most important step of the teachings of a new Jedi Padawan, the constructing of the lightsaber and the undergoing of the Gathering. Yoda then guides her onto the path to undergo the trial again, which she hesitantly accepts. When the first light breaks the frozen waterfall apart, Jade enters, but Yoda tells her to leave her old lightsaber behind. She does this indeed on his advice, only to see it be destroyed by the cave. Even when Jada Bariss entered the Crystal Cave, Yoda kept guiding her through an appirition. He guided her to the spots where the final group of Jedi Padawan recieved their Kyber Crystal to built their lightsabers. Finally he oversaw Jada getting her own Kyber Crystals before she rushed out of the cave to escape being trapped there foreever. In his final moments he told her that the new Kyber Crystals signify a new beginning to Jada and the start of a new future. Star Wars: Rebels Star Wars Rebels: Season 1 He acted as a guide to Ezra Bridger when the latter entered the Ancient Jedi Temple of Lothal. Yoda's vision form attempted to teach Ezra the difference between the Light and the Dark Side of the Force. Unfortunately the draw of the Dark Side was strong in the Temple and Ezra was confronted with various visions. Yoda's influence was ended when Kanan pulled Ezra out of his vision quest. Star Wars Rebels: Season 2 Yoda appeared as a Force Vision to Kanan Jarrus when he revisited the Ancient Jedi Temple of Lothal. Yoda appears to warn Kanan about the path he and Ezra are walking. While Yoda speaks there, Kanan is alerted by the fact that Ahsoka and Ezra try to reach out to him through the Force. Before Kanan leaves the Temple again, Yoda reveals to him that Darth Vader once was a really powerful Jedi. It was revealed by Gungi and Agdahca that Grand Master Yoda and the unit known as the Bad Batch infiltrated the Kan'Gran Woods started the final battle on Kashyyyk during the Clone Wars, just before Order 66 was ordered by Darth Sidious. He visited an unconscious Ahsoka Tano in a Force Vision, when she was dealing with rather powerful memories of her past and how she left the Jedi Order. He continued to speak with Ahsoka Tano in her Force Trance, telling her she has become so much more then a Jedi and that she must become a guide to Kanan Jarrus and Ezra Bridger and continue to teach them. Before he fades away from her Force Vision, he tells her to find the right balance, which results into her waking up in a shock. Yoda once again appeared to Ezra Bridger in a Force Vision within the Ancient Jedi Temple of Lothal. As they spoke, Yoda told Ezra not to thread to close to the Dark Side of the Force, as the emotions that Ezra felt were leading him there. Yoda then tells Ezra to find the crossing between the Dark and Light Side in a place named "Malachor". Yoda later appears as a vision to Darth Vader, shaking his head and then disappeared.